


Let's Go To Bed (And Maybe Sleep Afterwards)

by Kashika



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also lowkey hyung kink, Blow Jobs, But more like Porn With Plot in a way?, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Lowkey voice kink, M/M, PWP, Porn, Tags will be updated when the second part is finished, This is for you Mokki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashika/pseuds/Kashika
Summary: Yoongi is working late and Seungri is coming to collect him from his studio.





	Let's Go To Bed (And Maybe Sleep Afterwards)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero/gifts).



> Self-indulgent stuff because why the heck not. Enjoy.

Seungri came into the studio like it was his own; like it belonged to NHR or at least YG, somewhere where he had every right to just walk into at 3am after he was tipsy from a party and felt like it. It wasn’t his own though, nor from his company but the security man at the door hadn’t stopped him. Not because he was  _ Bigbang’s Seungri _ and could walk in like he pleased because well, even for him there were rules. It was simply because he was  _ Seungri _ and they knew him and they knew what he came for at 3 in the morning, after a party, tipsy. 

 

Or rather,  _ who _ .

 

So he just walked through the thick door, not bothering to knock because he knew he wouldn’t be heard anyway. Studio headphones were of the heavy kind, very isolating and a very clear tone to them, so it was hard to hear anything with them covering ears. And if it was a certain man with a concentration of steel as soon as he worked on his music, then the slim chance to still be heard through the headphones pulverised to zero. 

 

Thus Seungri didn’t bother, just coming in good-naturedly and closing the door behind him. He knew he would be noticed soon enough anyway. Until then, he just smiled softly, gaze captured easily by the other person in the room. 

 

It certainly wasn’t the first time he just used a moment to appreciate the view nor would it be the last anyway. But it was hard not to if he got the chance, really. Even if he might not be as studious and educated in art as Seunghyun, he definitely knew when something beautiful was in front of him. And he surely knew that beautiful things should be admired. 

 

So he did. Long, slender fingers, wide palms and thin wrists running over the keyboard occasionally. Ebony hair and ivory skin that would put snow white to shame. Long eyelashes hovering over focused, cattish eyes. A cute, straight nose and concentration-pursed, naturally curled lips over a cut-sharp jawline going down into a smooth throat and collarbones that peaked out from under the oversized hoodie-

 

_ Ah _ . He smiled and corrected the previous thought.  _ His _ oversized hoodie. 

 

“Yoongi-yah, don’t you think it’s a bit rude to let your boyfriend wait like this?” he finally spoke up with a fake-chiding tone when Yoongi took off his headphones for a moment, still oblivious to Seungri’s presence until then.

 

Now that he’d spoken up though, the rapper finally turned towards him with a hint of surprise on his face. “I thought you were at a party tonight?”

 

He chuckled at the words as he walked closer to the other. “I was. It’s past 3am now though, so I figured I’d come get you so you don’t stay up all night.” he revealed nonchalantly, putting a hand on the back of Yoongi’s chair to tip it back slightly. As he leaned down to give his boyfriend a quick peck, the other turned his head away with a scrunch of his nose.

 

“You smell like alcohol and cigarettes.” 

 

He leaned back at that slightly, a small pout hushing over his features at the denied greeting before he sighed, taking off his jacket to put it on the table nearby. He proceeded to also take off his suit jacket he’d worn underneath, just to make sure, leaving him in merely a black waistcoat and white shirt. He also contemplated to take off his tie but decided to just loosen it instead so he could open two buttons of his shirt, hoping that the remnants of his cologne were enough to overrule the smell of the party.

 

“Better?” he asked then as he leaned down into Yoongi’s personal space again, knowing that the other had watched him the entire time he’d undressed. The light blush on the rapper’s cheeks sent a pleasant tingle down his spine and a smirk on his lips.

 

“Now you just smell like sweat and cologne.” Yoongi tried to complain but he knew it was more fake than anything so he just grinned cheekily as he leaned down anyway to finally steal a small kiss.

 

“You like it, though.” he gave back smugly to which Yoongi only scoffed, turning back to his computer.

 

“Gross.”

 

He pouted a bit at the loss of attention but then he saw the distinct flicker in the rapper’s eyes. There was still  _ something _ occupying the other’s mind about whatever it was that he was working on. Something  _ unsatisfying _ , if the light frown was any indication and Seungri knew that it would be hard to drag Yoongi away from his music if there was something not to his standards. 

 

So he just shook his head slightly in fond acknowledgement, undoing his cufflinks to roll up his sleeves. If he wasn’t going to get his boyfriend off his work, then he could at least help with it.

 

“Alright, what’s bothering you?” he asked in a more serious tone, looking at the recorded bits of music along with snippets of Yoongi’s voice. 

 

Yoongi’s frown deepened at the question as he pointed to a blank part. “Here. I have the rap part for it already written down but somehow… the flow’s not right. And I can’t find or make any samples that seem to fit to what I want to do either. I’m stuck on this since forever now but nothing feels right.” 

 

Seungri nodded at the explanation, taking up the headphones that were lying on the table. Yoongi gave him an inquisitive look and he smiled reassuringly before giving a slight nod towards the microphone. “Go show me your rap part. I might be able to help.”

 

The other nodded and gave an appreciating smile, getting up from his chair and getting into position in front of his microphone. He put on the second pair of headphones that had been hanging over it until now and grabbed the messy lyrics sheet from the desk. He cleared his throat before breathing in with a little hiss.

 

Seungri, now that the sounds were amplified into defying clarity and like Yoongi was breathing right into his ear, realised what a terrible,  _ terrible _ idea this was. Especially given, that Yoongi had been in the studio for hours, recording and re-recording parts of his song so much that his voice had gone raspy at the edges. 

 

Raspy and low and, and-

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

He’d intended to help, really but the second Yoongi started rapping, spitting verse after verse in that  _ goddamn attractive voice _ it got really,  _ really _ hard. For Seungri’s  _ brain _ , of course. His admittedly very,  _ very _ tipsy brain. To focus. As in, at all. At least on any actual words or meanings. And the part where he wanted to help with the other’s problem. 

 

He licked over his lips, trying his best to ignore the way the husky sounds made him feel and instead concentrate on finding a way to help his boyfriend. There must be _something_ he could do, after all. _Focus,_ _Seungri_. He squinted slightly accusing at the bright screen before glancing over to Yoongi, watching the way his mouth moved as he had his eyes closed, lyric sheet already half-forgotten in his hand.

 

And with a sudden clearance he noticed that maybe the track itself wasn’t all that much of a problem. The oversized hoodie might’ve hidden it from his eyes before but now that he’d looked a bit closer, he could actually see it: The tense line of Yoongi’s shoulders, the most reliable indication that the other wasn’t just displeased with his work but  _ frustrated as hell _ . 

 

And a frustrated Yoongi was never good to get any work done.

 

So with a little smile that turned into a smirk, he stood up quietly and just as Yoongi was finished with his part, Seungri wrapped his arms around the smaller one’s waist from behind and pulled him against his chest. The other stiffened in his hold for a second before relaxing, taking off his headphones and turning his head slightly.

 

“Hm? What-?” Yoongi tried to ask but Seungri would have none of that; attacking the rapper’s smooth neck with butterfly kisses almost instantly. The reaction was predicted, Yoongi starting to squirm slightly in his hold at the probably ticklish feeling. Not that he actually planned on letting go. This was relaxation therapy, after all.

 

“What are y-you-”, and Yoongi’s quiet giggles were music to his ears, too, “you d-doing? This is n-not what I-, what I imagined when y-you said you’d h-help.” 

 

Seungri grinned smugly, adding in playful bites to his little pecks. “Trust me, it’s for your own good.” 

 

The other squirmed in his hold even more now, pushing fruitlessly at Seungri’s much stronger hold. It did pay off that he went to the gym more often again, in retrospect. And maybe also that Yoongi didn’t seem to truly try all that hard, more focused on biting his lip to-, well. To  _ what _ , actually?

 

He blinked, his curiosity certainly awakened now, his little ministrations getting more precise as he watched the other biting down harder on his pretty bottom lip and-

 

“ _ Hyung _ don’t-” Yoongi almost whined and an immediate understanding dawned on him as a shiver ran down his spine because Yoongi doesn’t whine, Yoongi  _ never _ whines. 

 

“ _ Yoongi-yah _ , how long have you been working here already?”, he asked innocently, stopping his pecks for a moment to speak, “I bet you didn’t sleep a lot yesterday already and now it’s past 3am again, you  _ really _ shouldn’t stay awake for so long.”, he sighed, breath ghosting over the rapper’s ear as his tone dropped, “You’re always getting tense and easily frustrated and  _ sensitive _ when you don’t sleep enough.”

 

“And you're getting incredibly clingy when you're tipsy.“ Yoongi huffed back in an attempt of defense and not showing how much effect Seungri had on him. Not that any of that would fool him. He knew very well what he was doing. 

 

But he didn't mind playing along for a bit first. 

 

“If you don’t want me touching you, you just need to say so.” he hummed nonchalant, drawing a random pattern on Yoongi’s stomach, immediately feeling a light shiver.

 

“You know I’ll let go right away.”

 

Yoongi stayed silent for a moment of considerate pride before he slumped back slightly against Seungri who took the additional weight easily, holding his boyfriend up with a proper grip around his waist.

 

“I’m just-”, there was a pause, a contemplation of words, then a sigh, “ _ tired _ but you know how hard it’s sometimes to just go and sleep…” the rapper drifted off, the implication easily understood. He knew all too well what the other was referring to.

 

“Let me take care of you, then. I’ll make you sleepy enough.” the last words were underlined with a kiss against Yoongi’s temple, who closed his eyes this time at the tender gesture. 

 

“What do you wanna do? Sing to me until I fall asleep?” Yoongi joked but Seungri smirked a bit at the suggestion, starting to sing the first words to ‘Open The Window’ impressively off-key. The other started laughing at that, turning slightly to look at him and half-heartedly hit his arm.

 

“You’re terrible, you know that?” 

 

“What, you don't like it?” Seungri grinned widely as he stopped singing, instead using the angle to give Yoongi a kiss as close to his cute cherry lips as he possibly could. “Though if I’m honest I wasn’t exactly thinking of singing you to sleep. Unless that’s what you prefer, of course.”

 

Yoongi hummed compliant, turning his head more which Seungri took as an invitation to repeat his earlier move more precisely again. It was still pretty uncomfortable, though, which was why he limited himself to just a few pecks. The dissatisfied noise Yoongi made as soon as he pulled back prompted him to instead change their positions, though. He simply manhandled the rapper to turn around before wrapping his arms around the other’s waist securely again, making sure Yoongi could still comfortably lean against him as he bent his head slightly to fit their lips against each other’s again.

 

Slim arms wrapped around his neck then, pulling him a bit closer still. He complied easily as he stroked lightly over the fabric of the hoodie. He knew it was idiotic and sappy but the feeling of Yoongi becoming soft and pliant in his hold always made his heart swell, made him feel proud and protective at the same time. 

 

Yoongi was the one to break the kiss again slightly breathless, looking at him with reddened lips. “I think I prefer this.” 

 

“Oh?” Seungri smiled cheekily, overplaying the squeeze of his heart at the pretty view. Instead, he sneaked a hand under the other’s hoodie to run his fingertips over the soft skin of Yoongi’s lower back, watching attentively. “This?” he asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

 

Yoongi licked at the corner of his mouth unconsciously before biting his lip, giving a nod as he closed his eyes. But Seungri wasn’t satisfied with the humble display, stopping his little caress as he leaned a bit closer, much more serious again. 

 

“I can’t hear you, honey boy.” he almost purred, admiring Yoongi’s pale skin and cute nose from up close. 

 

The rapper only opened his eyes halfway again, looking at Seungri through his eyelashes. He had a glance that easily said  _ two can play this game _ . A slim hand wrapped around his loose tie, pulling him closer still. 

 

“I like  _ this _ much more,  _ hyung _ .” Yoongi drawled in a raspy murmur that went right down his spine, shooting down any leftover innocent feelings he’d build up so hard before.  _ Fuck _ . He pushed the other back against the nearest wall without much thought or warning, pinning up Yoongi’s wrists against it with easy strength and a dangerous look. 

 

“You know”, he leaned closer again with his glance on Yoongi’s half open mouth, licking his lips unconsciously at the sight, tipsiness making his tongue looser than usually, “you really shouldn’t use the word ‘ _ hyung _ ’ only in such insinuating ways. It gives me the wrong ideas.”

 

Yoongi smiled almost innocently at him. “Or the right ones.”

 

His eyes snapped up to the rapper’s again for a moment. Then, he cocked up the corner of his mouth and eyebrow into a smug look before leaning even closer. Their lips were mere millimetres from each other.

 

“You’re really terrible, you know that?” he murmured, pleased to see how Yoongi looked down at his mouth now, visibly trying not to lean in the last bit of distance. He waited out a moment longer, breathing temptingly against the other’s lips just for the pleasure of watching the rapper’s resistance crumble, moving forward eventually to bring them together again. He sighed contently, letting go of Yoongi’s wrists in favour of cupping his face, tilting it up. 

 

The other let out a shaky breath in between, holding onto him now that his hands were free again. Seungri took his sweet time to kiss Yoongi slowly, sucking and biting at his bottom lip, stroking his thumbs over the rapper’s cheeks and jaw as he did so. Usually he wasn’t good with proving patience to what he did but if it implied ruining Min Yoongi’s composure completely and thoroughly, then there was certainly an element of restraint to what he did. 

 

So he made sure to kiss Yoongi completely breathless before moving on to leave a trail of kisses over his jawline to his ear. He felt Yoongi’s hands on his shirt tighten involuntarily as he gave the other’s earlobe an experimental nip, pleased at the hitch in Yoongi’s elaborate breath. The word  _ sensitive _ ran through his mind again with an excited thrill as he slid a hand from the other’s jaw up into his silky hair, pulling back to expose a pale throat.

 

Yoongi wasn’t one to moan easily and he didn’t now either, instead biting his lip again to restrain any noises. But Seungri wasn’t deterred at all, his other hand running down Yoongi’s pale throat in a feathery touch before pulling down the hem of his collar to expose a patch of collarbone. 

 

He licked his lips at the tempting view before murmuring into Yoongi’s ear. “How good are your stylists at covering up hickeys?” 

 

“I don’t have any shows tomorrow.” Yoongi retorted but Seungri only chuckled, giving a light kiss to the corner of the rapper’s jawline.

 

“How good?”

 

Yoongi pulled slightly at his tie now, unspokenly urging him closer. “I also don’t have any significant shows the day after tomorrow.”

 

This time, Seungri gave a little bite a bit underneath Yoongi’s jawline but nothing that suited to more than a red mark for barely a moment. “Just answer my question.”

 

Yoongi groaned with a hint of frustration now. “Good. Very good.  _ Fuck _ , I wear turtlenecks for a week if you want okay? Just fucking  _ do something already _ .”

 

That was something Seungri didn’t need to hear twice, grabbing Yoongi’s hair that little bit tighter to definitely hold him in place as he latched onto the other’s throat without warning. He took his time with the beautifully pale skin, scratching his teeth along, leaving bites that were  _ this close _ to being painful, leaving angry red in a trail down to the still exposed collarbone. The thought that he was marking up the other as  _ his _ sent exciting sparks through his entire body. Yoongi still held back his voice noticeably though, barely more than soft, breathy noises leaving him, so Seungri made sure to suck at the jutted bone until there wasn’t red but a bright purple hickey decorating the other’s skin when he let off from it again. That finally gave him at least part of the desired reaction; Yoongi’s attempts at restricting himself lost when his body pushed up against Seungri’s in the search of friction, one hand trying to find purchase in Seungri’s black hair, effectively ruining the style he’d had for the party earlier, the other holding onto his shoulder. 

 

He made a little noise at the destruction of his hair, half protest and half appreciation, switching to a few soft kisses along the other side of Yoongi’s neck as he went up and let go of the hoodie’s collar. He also let go of Yoongi’s hair, instead placing both hands on the other’s hips.

 

“You just ruined my hair.” he mock-huffed while he was giving little kisses to the rapper’s other ear now, enjoying the agitated panting. Yoongi only chuckled breathlessly, the sound sending goosebumps over his arms.

 

“You don’t seem particularly upset about it, though.” came back and Yoongi even pushed up against him again to prove his point, both of them far from unaffected. Seungri just bit Yoongi’s ear for that comment and action, pushing back harder. 

 

“Excuse you, I’m  _ very _ upset.” he retorted with a grin, moving his hands under Yoongi’s hoodie again, fingertips scratching painfully light over lean sides. He could feel the goosebumps rising right under his touch, Yoongi’s grip getting tighter as he bit his lip.

 

“Maybe I should get you upset more often.” 

 

He hummed low, hands stopped from going up, instead slowly travelling downwards now. “Are you sure?” 

 

Yoongi made a noise in the back of his throat, hand dropping from Seungri's hair to his shoulders now, too, thumbs grazing lightly over his neck. “Is the door locked?”

 

He chuckled, playing with Yoongi’s belt buckle. “No.” 

 

The rapper made an acknowledging noise, caress stopping. “Go lock it then.”

 

But Seungri only smiled innocently, his sense of adventure certainly stronger than his common sense. Especially with alcohol still in his blood. “What if I don't?”

 

“Then I'm not going to let you fuck me against the wall.” Yoongi retorted easily, giving him a look that said as much. 

 

Seungri only grinned, almost giddy with his plan. “Wasn't my intention anyway.”

 

“What if someone walks in? You already scarred Namjoon for life the last time.” Yoongi reminded him, though didn't hold him back from opening the belt buckle. 

 

“It's half past four in the morning, I doubt anyone will walk in on us  _ now _ . And it was his fault anyway for not knocking.” he just pointed out before dropping down to his knees unceremoniously. Yoongi’s mouth immediately opened in an attempt of retort and realisation but Seungri was faster. Before any words could leave the rapper's lips he'd already made short process with opening the zipper, bringing his mouth to the bulge in Yoongi’s boxershorts. 

 

Yoongi immediately started to curse breathlessly, voice quivering from the sensation. Seungri had been right before; the lack of sleep from the past days  _ had _ made him terribly sensitive and right now feeling the other's lips through the thin fabric of his underwear was  _ incredibly  _ close to torture. He'd been prepared to let Seungri fuck him, at least then it wouldn't be so bad to lose his cool since the singer would lose his, too. But  _ this _ ? This was totally unfair on him. His desperately held up composure was crumbling bit by bit while Seungri was kneeling perfectly fine right in front of him,  _ that bastard _ , with his stupid idea of taking care of Yoongi and that stupidly pretty face he could hardly deny and those stupidly perfect lips right on his-. 

 

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as his fingers entangled in Seungri's soft hair again to pull him back from his crotch, trying not to do anything embarrassing from just watching the other mouthing at him through his boxershorts. But that was easier said than done, his cheeks already flushed with blood from the obscene view just a moment ago. 

 

He could feel Seungri looking up at him almost innocently, thumbs rubbing little soothing circles into the skin on his hips. A hint of concern in his voice. “Everything alright?”

 

He nodded quickly, trying to get his breathing a bit under control as he covered his face with his hands. This was so fucking embarrassing. Couldn’t Seungri just be selfish with him and pin him up the wall or something? Why did he need to be so pampering and caring and selfless  _ now _ ?

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a soft kiss right below his belly button. 

 

“Stop thinking so much and just let me take care of you already.” 

 

“No, wait”, he blurted out immediately, the thought of being ‘taken care of’ sending even more blood to his cheeks, “you don't need to do that.” 

 

Seungri gave him a confused frown at that. “Don't you want me to?”

 

“It's not  _ that _ .” he mumbled, avoiding the other's eyes as he fixed his fringe. Seungri looked at him expectantly, waiting for further explanation but how was he supposed to explain that he'd much rather have Seungri take him than be selfless because with the former he could at least  _ pretend _ he was giving something back?

 

Apparently, his silent dilemma took too long for the singer's likening though, hands that had been on his hips before stroking over his thighs now in a very distracting manner. He immediately clasped his own hands over them to stop them from going any higher, ready to spout out some excuse that he was too tired or not in the mood when Seungri just started kissing his hands instead as if that had been the plan all along. He wanted to protest but instead a little whimper left his mouth as Seungri nibbled on one of his fingers in a rather suggestive way. 

 

_ God damn it. _

 

Seungri gave him a satisfied smirk at the noise, entwining their fingers. “C'mon  _ Yoongi-yah _ , let me be selfish tonight.”

 

“That's-, that's not selfish, that's-”, he struggled to finish his sentence, blush interrupting him again as Seungri continued his earlier action of mouthing at Yoongi through his boxershorts without regards for what Yoongi wanted to say. And this time, he couldn't simply pull Seungri away again, as his hands were pretty much held against his own thighs. So he just let out another string of curses under his breath. 

 

“Of course it is. I want to see you fall apart in my hands. That's pretty selfish.” the singer grinned up at him shortly; that stupid, self-satisfied boyish grin that Yoongi really wanted to hate sometimes but couldn't. 

 

“Fuck you.” he huffed in embarrassment and the lack of a better reaction, only getting a laugh from the other. 

 

“Not today.” Seungri answered with a smug expression, finally letting go of his hands again. He immediately uses one of them to brace himself on the wall as he had the stupid feeling that his knees would go weak way too soon. He hadn't yet decided where to put his other hand, when Seungri just pulled down Yoongi’s boxershorts with his  _ fucking teeth _ , hands guiding the overlying pants along and okay, now he definitely wasn't cursing just under his breath anymore, fingers automatically back in the other's hair again. 

 

“God  _ fucking  _ hell.”

 

He felt like he would surely run out of profanities soon when Seungri kissed the short way up on one of Yoongi’s bare thighs, mouth dangerously close again, yet not touching him. He nearly stopped cursing altogether though as, instead of doing what he kind of expected Seungri to do, the singer went on and sucked a damn  _ hickey _ right next to his hip bone. His grip on Seungri's hair tightened at the sensation, bottom lip caught between his teeth again in an almost bruising bite. 

 

“ _ Mine. _ ” the rough murmur sent a shiver down his spine, making him twitch in response. 

 

He knew Seungri was a tease, had always been and would always be. But right now he really wished the other wouldn't get so much pleasure from ruining Yoongi slowly, as hot breath was ghosting almost mockingly over his sensitive skin. 

 

“ _ Hyung _ ”, he all but whined, throwing his last shreds of dignity into the wind because fuck this, he needed Seungri's pretty mouth on him  _ right now  _ or he would go insane, “just-, fuck,  _ please _ .”

 

His eyes nearly shut instantly as Seungri grinned up at him before finally heeding to his request after licking his lips. He only managed to keep them half-open because he wanted to see the way Seungri's mouth stretched around him, a moan finally leaving him at the combination of both the feeling and obscene view. He needed the hand desperately pressing back against the wall now, as his legs felt like jelly and no longer capable of holding him upright by themselves alone anymore. 

 

The almost agonisingly slow pace in which Seungri was moving felt like torture, the way he took in a bit more each time on his way down like a taunt to just hold him still by his hair and shove himself all the way down that throat. 

 

“God  _ fuck _ .” he cursed breathlessly at the thought, shutting his eyes tightly to will the image of Seungri swallowing all the way down away quickly again, fingers twitching.  _ Fuck. _ The other must’ve noticed something though, stopping his mouth’s work and instead continuing to lazily stroke Yoongi with one hand. He let out a frustrated breath through his nose.

 

“You know”, the talking got him to open his eyes again to look down, watching Seungri casually giving him some butterfly kisses in between his speech, “I'd consider myself pretty good at this stuff. So if you want  _ more _ , you just need to ask  _ nicely  _ for it,  _ honey boy _ .”

 

His eyebrows flew up at the statement, cheeks getting considerably warmer than they’ve been a moment ago.  _ Again _ . Seungri smirked at him smugly. 

 

He was  _ not _ going to-

 

As if Seungri knew exactly what Yoongi was thinking, he stopped stroking him, instead just holding him in place as he opened his mouth temptingly right in front of him, looking at him right through his eyelashes with a glance that should be absolutely illegal, the way that only Yoongi ever  _ really  _ got to see and fuck,  _ fuck _ . 

 

“ _ I'm waiting. _ ”

 

Yoongi sucked in a breath so sharp, it felt like cutting his lips open. 

 

“Please. Fuck God Seungri,  _ please _ .” he all but choked out. 

 

Seungri gifted him with a pleased smirk. 

 

And then he didn’t even care about the moan leaving his mouth anymore, eyes shut tightly as he felt Seungri’s mouth moving over him, all the way down until the other could basically kiss his base and _fuck_ _fuck fuck_. He tried to breathe, nostrils flaring at the hasty way he sucked in air. Trying to get used to the feeling at least _somehow_ but then Seungri started to move properly this time, not slow and teasing and lazy anymore and he had a fleeting thought of how fucking _unfair_ this was but then all he could think of was how _fucking good_ this felt and that he needed to breathe or he would die and that dying like this really wasn't terrible at all. 

 

And then Seungri fucking  _ swallows around him _ , nearly making him come right then and there. It was almost humiliating how close he was in such a short time but then again Seungri just  _ knew _ how to push his buttons and make his knees go weak. 

 

“Oh Jesus _fuck_ ”, at this point his curses were less words, rather half-moans in between gasps and groans, “you’re way too fucking-, _god_ _hyung, I’m-, I’m fucking close_.” 

 

Seungri moaned around him at those words and he wanted to say something else, give some sort of warning but everything he managed was a strangled groan as his orgasm hit him full-force. His hips stuttered uncontrollably as he tried to hold himself upright against the wall, Seungri’s mouth slack around him as he let Yoongi move through his high. 

 

His legs felt like jelly when he finally came down again, breathing heavy and eyes opening just in time to see Seungri swallowing and licking his lips with a satisfied expression. He noticed that he still had the hand that wasn't braced against the wall in Seungri’s hair and finally let go. The singer caught it in one of his own before he could properly retreat, giving a quick kiss to the palm before sending him a soft smile as he pulled Yoongi’s trousers up for him so he could properly dress again.

 

As soon as he felt decently covered again he gave in to his wobbly legs, sliding down the wall until he sat on the floor, afterglow still tingling in his bones. He took a few more moments to calm his breathing down again, watching his boyfriend moving towards him. His eyes closed naturally as lips brushed over his and he figured for a moment that it should be weird for him considering where that mouth had been just a minute ago. But he honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care all that much, leaning into the kiss instead for a bit more before they parted again.

 

“Let’s go home.” Seungri offered with his slightly roughened voice, watching Yoongi open his eyes again slowly. 

 

“What about you?” the rapper asked with an unmistakable hint in his voice. Seungri only smiled at the words, leaning forward again to place a kiss on one of Yoongi’s adorable, round cheeks. 

 

“It's fine. I'm fine.” he reassured, yet he could almost feel Yoongi protesting before he'd even begun. 

 

“You know this is the  _ opposite _ of selfish, right? I'm not that tired actually, so it's okay, really, we can just-”

 

He didn't let Yoongi finish, cutting right into the almost rambled words quickly. “Yoongi, I did this because I love you, not because I want anything back.”

 

Yoongi shut his mouth immediately, staring at him with a stunned expression. He realised belatedly, that, even though it wasn't the first time he told the other that he loved him, it certainly wasn't something either of them was just throwing around. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol but if he was honest with himself, he'd already pretty much sobered up. Therefore, he just decided to ignore the embarrassed blush that wanted to creep up his neck and instead go all the way through with his words, at least. 

 

“So, I don't need you to pay me back or anything. I'm not doing things because I'm expecting you to. I do them because making you happy makes me happy, too.” he finished off, giving Yoongi his most sincere smile. And the rapper just looked at him for a good moment, expression unreadable, until a bashful, gummy grin spread all the way across his features. 

 

“You're gross. How can you be so fucking cheesy when you literally sucked me off two minutes ago?” 

 

Seungri laughed. “Special skills.” 

 

He watched Yoongi shake his head at him, still smiling until a yawn slipped through. Now that the rapper didn't need to pretend anymore, he quickly seemed to get very tired, rubbing at his eyes. He smiled fondly at the picture, finally getting up before offering Yoongi a hand to pull him up as well. Yoongi took his offer, leaning into him instantly as soon as he was on his feet, now that the pretense was over. Seungri couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorable picture, giving a quick kiss to the rapper's temple. He knew Yoongi got cuddly when he got tired and he was glad the other finally seemed able to go to sleep. Now he only needed to get them home.

 

“Can you stand alone for a moment? I need to shut your computer off properly.” Yoongi made an unhappy noise but didn’t complain when he stepped away to do what he’d just said. He quickly saved everything without much attention, shutting off the pc as he’d said before grabbing his stuff. As soon as he was done and next to Yoongi again, the other leaned into him instantly once more. He allowed himself to smile for a moment before fishing out a facemask from his jacket’s pocket, putting it on. Yoongi noticed the movement and understood immediately, taking one out from his hoodie’s pocket to put it on as well.

 

Seungri took the cap that was lying next to the computer and put it on his boyfriend as well before hooking their arms together now that they were all settled. “C’mon then, let’s get a cab home.”

 

They went outside into the fresh air and despite the late hours of the night thankfully found one fairly quickly. Yoongi was the first one to drag himself in and onto a seat as Seungri told the driver his address. As soon as he was in as well, Yoongi leaned tiredly into his side, closing his eyes. 

 

“Why your place?” the rapper inquired, long yawn following. Seungri chuckled, pulling Yoongi closer and readjusting them a bit so the other could put his head comfortably on Seungri's shoulder. 

 

“New duvet covers.” was all he said and Yoongi started laughing quietly. 

 

“Sap.”

 

“Says the one who wrote a rap about my  _ eyelashes _ .”

 

“Excuse you, they are  _ beautiful _ .”

 

He tried to laugh as quietly as possible at the ridiculousness of their conversation, feeling Yoongi shaking against him with his own silent giggles. The rest of the drive was rather uneventful though, as Yoongi was starting to doze on his shoulder and he didn’t want to disturb the other. He tried to will himself into a less, well,  _ excited _ state instead, since his trousers were pretty much still uncomfortable as hell. That was easier said than done though, since every time he tried to think of something else, Yoongi’s breathy moans and pretty expressions replayed in his head, making it very, very hard. To think of different things. 

 

_ Fuck _ . 

 

He closed his eyes, regretting it the instant he did so as he could see the way Yoongi’s pretty lips shaped into a breathless ‘o’ as he came. He quickly opened his eyes again and knowing the only reason he didn't blush furiously at thinking such obscene things on a taxi ride home with his boyfriend half-sleeping cutely and innocently on his shoulder was, because that blood needed for it was going somewhere else. 

 

Maybe he would get away with taking a quick shower if he got Yoongi to fall asleep before it? He didn't want to make him feel like he needed to do anything just because Seungri had a very active libido. 

 

He couldn't plan any further than that, though, as the cab stopped in front of his apartment complex. The driver was tipped generously before he continued to lead Yoongi inside, glad for the distraction. Said one was now even more clingy than before, though, leaning against him immediately again as soon as they were in the elevator, nuzzling into Seungri’s shoulder. Not that he minded. Quite the opposite actually.

 

“Tired?” he asked with a little smile when the doors to his floor opened but Yoongi didn’t move. He heard an unintelligible sound and felt a nod against his shoulder after a short while before the rapper finally moved again, leaving the elevator so the doors wouldn't close on them. With the hall being unsurprisingly empty at such a time and Yoongi more dragging his feet across the floor unwillingly than walking, an idea came to him. With a smirk, he quickly sneaked up to Yoongi, hooking his arms around his back and legs and lifting the rapper up bridal style without warning. Yoongi gave a surprised noise at his actions, instinctively holding onto Seungri’s neck while he was thankful for his recent workouts once again as well as the fact that Yoongi was basically light as a feather.

 

“You need to eat more, you’re weighing nothing at all.” he teased the other with a grin, walking them down the hallway. 

 

“Then you should take me out more often.” Yoongi retorted immediately and he laughed lightly at the comeback.

 

“Alright, alright. How about we’ll go eat lamb skewers tomorrow?” he suggested and Yoongi seemed momentarily awakened, even pushing his cap up and pulling his facemask down to plant a kiss right against Seungri’s cheek as answer. 

 

His skin instantly tingled pleasantly where Yoongi had pecked him as he laughed a bit louder at the reaction, still trying not to be too noisy in the echoing hallway though. Thankfully, he could let the other down then as they were finally in front of his apartment’s door. 

 

He opened it quickly and both of them toed off their shoes inside. He took a moment to also hang up his jacket, Yoongi already walking ahead into Seungri's bedroom. He followed soon after, not even surprised when he found Yoongi sprawled over his bed, not even changed into sleeping clothes yet. Only his cap and facemask were tossed to the empty nightstand next to him. Seungri shook his head, hanging up his suit jacket first before walking over to his sleepy-head. 

 

“Yah, you can't sleep yet Yoongi. You didn't even brush your teeth.” he pointed out, poking Yoongi’s side to make him squirm slightly. 

 

“Don't wanna.” came back, more muffled by the pillow the other's face was half-mushed into, than properly spoken. 

 

He sighed with a soft smile, treading fingers absent-minded through Yoongi’s hair for a moment. “You know I'm not going to give you a good night kiss nor a good morning one if you don't brush your teeth. And changing clothes will be much more comfortable, too.”

 

The rapper groaned unhappily at his words but pushed himself up again despite it. “I hate you.”

 

Seungri only chuckled, leading the way to the bathroom into which his sleepy-head followed him. 


End file.
